


The Apartment

by bbg17on



Category: Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: The original to this is code of conduct, it s not mine. This one came to me one night.





	The Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> The original to this is code of conduct, it s not mine. This one came to me one night.

I pull away reluctantly, noting that I have 23 minutes to get downtown and not be late. 

 

His lips on mine again. My fingers weaving themselves into his hair. A moan escaping me. As much as I should stop him. Unaware we are moving. My back finds the wall. I'm barely aware of it. Only aware of him. The button on my jeans giving, his tongue in my mouth, the zipper moving. His hand moving under the waistband of my boxers. I'm semi hard. His hand wrapping around me. Breaking the kiss, breathing has become impossible. 

The sensation taking me over, I moan. His lips on my neck. "I want to taste you again." His voice low, his breath on me. We won't be making it to the bed. The hand isn't enough for him. He wants more. Hungry. There is no protest from me. I'll be a little late. I haven't put my shoes on yet.   
Those blue eyes burning into me, his hand sliding my jeans and boxers down. Heat traveling down my legs as his hands move. Heat moving through me. They are in a pile on the floor. His hot breath on me. He's not going to take his time, work me over. He wants it now, followed by warm and wet. My head falling back as his mouth takes me. 

My hands grabbing for support from the wall. There is nothing there. My knees are starting to feel weak. My leg coming up to his shoulder, laying over it. If I don't I'll be a mess on the floor. This new position is giving him easier access, he's closer. He welcomes it. His arm around my leg, holding me in place and himself. His hand moving on my skin. Feeling me under his fingers. I'm getting closer. The sounds coming from me are longer and more often. My hands on the wall, they can't touch his head, they won't dare. Never has it felt this way. His grip firmer on me as I'm even more breathless. I'm at even greater risk of falling now. Sending me into oblivion.


End file.
